House MD Version of A Christmas Carol
by Ellie Clemons
Summary: This is my first FanFiction. You guys all know A Christmas Carol right? With Scroog and everything? Well this story is like that. Only instead of Scroog it is...HOUSE! Read to find out! Horror/Humor


AUTHORS NOTE!

This is my first Fanfiction. Hope you like it! It is like a christmas carol only it is going to be house. It is a horror/humor story. Probably never heard of a story that has both horror and humor have you? I do believe in God and Jesus and I am a Catholic so these things I say about them are not me speaking truthfully, but just tryng to act like House! I do not own house or any of the other characters in this fanfiction. Thanks and enjoy!

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

I was running. It felt so real. I thought it _was _real. Then suddenly reality hit me. I am a cripple. I can't run.

I opened my eyes. I was in my office. I sighed. Yup, the dream was not real. I felt a sharp pain in my thigh and winced. I wanted that dream to be real. Fricken Infarction.

It was Christmas Eve.. You would not even have known it was Christmas Eve in here. There were no Christmas decorations. I am not a Christmas person. It is a pointless holiday. I mean come on! The "savior" being born in a stable with a star pointing right towards it. Ha! Very likely. I do not believe in Jesus. I don't believe in God. If there were a God, I wouldn't be pain all the time. Vicodin is my God. Without it, I would not be able to get through my day. It does not take the pain away completely though. That reminds me...

I reached for my vicodin on the table and popped in two. Ahh...much better. I rubbed my eyes. "I wonder what time it is." I mumbled to myself. I looked over at the clock. It was 7:30. Damn. I could have left this hell of a job two hours ago. Well, I am not supposed to. That is when I have clinic hours but the hell with the clinic hours. I never do them anyways.

I lean my head back and shut my eyes. Ugh...I'm tired. I don't know why I am because I just slept for three hours. Well... I am just getting old I guess. Maybe I can just sleep for a few more minutes...

"House?" someone asked. A Males voice. Probably Wilsons.

"Ugh...Go away," I mumbled. I opened my eyes. Yup. Wilson. He was wearing a white shirt with a blue tie and blue pants. Wilson always looks professional with the clothes he wears. I don't. I wear Jeans and T-shirts. I closed my eyes again wanting to go back asleep.

"Hey...It Christmas. Even someone like _you_ has to be happy on Christmas." He said. I just want Wilson to shut the hell up so I can go back to sleep.

"Ugh. What do you want? Shouldn't you be taking care of bald kids or something?" I spat.

"Ok. Fine. Sorry for trying to be nice. Just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas.," he said obviously annoyed with me. I heard his footsteps walk through the door, slowing fading until I could hear nothing at all. I layed there with my eyes closed for what felt about fifteen minutes. When I realized I probably wouldn't get back to sleep, I decided to leave. Without Cuddy seeing me of course.

I was walking out of my office when suddenly Cuddy walks over. Great. If there is a God he would have make sure I had left unseen.

"You have clinic duty right now." Cuddy said. Ugh. I have to find a way out of it.

"Fine. But I have to see Wilson first." Well that was a lie but at least he could sneak out of the hospital to avoid clinic duty.

"Fine. But I will go with you." She said with a smirk. Damn she was good! Well two can play at that game.

"I don't need a babysitter. I am a big boy!" I said in a baby voice.

"Well then I guess Wilson can wait" she said. "Go to clinic duty. Now!" wow. she was mad. I guess she was tired of me being..well me. I wasn't about to give up just yet.

"But its Christmas Eve. I say you should let me off the hook just this once." I said. Okay so I have to admit it was kind of unbelievable coming from me. And I think she knew that to...

"To hell with Christmas. I know you don't even celebrate it or believe in it anyway." With that she handed me the folder of the patient she assigned me and stormed away. I sighed and opened it. It was a man in his mid 40s who was having trouble sleeping. For God sake don't come to the hospital when all you have is a little case of Insomnia! What do you think? That doctors are just waiting for people like him to come and are happy to be there to help with your measly little problems? No. So don't bother a god damn doctor! We have better things to do.

I walked to the room grumbling. A man was sitting on the chair looking worried. He had black hair and green eyes. He was wearing a suit and looks very professional. He got up to meet me and shook my hand firmly.

"Nice to meet you. I am Scott Hefley.," he said nervously.

"I know I read your sheet. Now sit," I said annoyed. He looked shocked. By the looks of it you would think he has never been talked to that rudely before. He looked like he was about to say something when suddenly he closed his mouth and did what he was told.

"Now tell me what's wrong with you." I said. "It says you haven't been sleeping well lately."

"Yes. Well you see I have been getting back from work later then usual the last couple of weeks. Normally I could just go to sleep the first minute my head hit the pillow. But then a week ago it took me a half hour and then it is gradually becoming more and more. I don't know why I..."

Oh Boy. This was going to be a long night

X X X

Clinic duty ended up taking a good two hours of my life. Two hours I will never get back. I will kill Cuddy at work tomorrow for making me do that. I bought a double cheeseburger, some fries, and some Dr. Pepper from McDonalds and was eating it in my living room. Suddenly he heard wind and chains being dragged.

House froze.

"What the hell?" I thought aloud. Then suddenly it stopped. Huh. Probably been having to much vicodin. I shrugged it off and kept eating. He started to feel somewhat scared so I turned on some more lights. Then I went back to eating.

A couple of minutes later it happened again. It sounded like it was getting closer and closer. I was getting really scared. Well that was an understatement. I was freaking out! I was too scared to move. Therefore, I just sat there. Waiting.

After about five agonizing minutes of waiting, It stopped right outside my door. I was completely frozen now. All the sudden I heard the door handle jiggling. Holy crap this was it. Whoever it is is really close. To close for my comfort. In a couple of seconds, I will find out who it is. And I don't think I am ready. Maybe it was Wilson. A man could hope right?

All the sudden the door swung open, and house screamed.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

AUTHORS NOTE!

Ohh! Spooky huh? Sorry to leave you hanging like that but if you have watched or read a Christmas carol, you know what happens next. So do you like it so far? PLEASE review! I love reviews! And check out my other stories also! I might post the next chapter in the next couple of weeks or so. Thanks for reading!


End file.
